


Forbidden Fruit [repost]

by harmlessfantasy



Series: Sweet Surrender 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mentions of a minor, Non AU, Read at Your Own Risk, Sexual Fantasy, Underage - Freeform, trailer!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmlessfantasy/pseuds/harmlessfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during filming of 7x03. Colin has grown up a lot since he was last on set, and it *could* be a problem!</p><p>***** Please see notes *****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit [repost]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal back in 2011.
> 
> This fic is *NON-AU* and contains mentions of a minor in sexual situations. Don't like, don't read!

It had been a hell of a morning and Jensen’s head was killing him. The stress of directing was getting to him in a way it hadn’t done with _Weekend at Bobby’s_. He was enjoying it, there was no doubt about that, but this time he had an added distraction to overcome as well as the extra workload.  
  
It was only a little past midday when he’d shut the shoot down for lunch, over an hour earlier than scheduled. The actors and the crew had shot him puzzled looks, but accepted it and went on their way, especially as he’d decreed a two hour break. It meant they’d probably have to stay a little later tonight, but at that point, he didn’t care.  
  
He sat alone in his director’s chair on the darkened set, closing his eyes and sipping a bottle of water. He took some deep, steadying breaths and felt himself begin to relax, some of the tension easing from his shoulders.  
  
“Jen? You OK?”  
  
Jensen smiled before slowly opening his eyes to look at Jared. “Yeah man, it’s just a headache.”  
  
Jared frowned. “Another one, or is this the same one as last night?”  
  
“A bit of both?” Jensen shrugged, closing his eyes again. “What are you doing here anyway? You’re not scheduled until three.”  
  
“I missed you.”  
  
Jensen looked up, not able to tell from Jared’s tone of voice whether he was yanking his chain or not. He raised a questioning eyebrow, and Jared smirked. “Blow me!” he deadpanned.  
  
Jared’s smirk grew even bigger. “I could do that, you’re pretty damn sexy when you’re bossing everyone around. _I get all tingly when you take control that._ I’m really not sure in the middle of the set is the best place to do it though!”  
  
“Ha ha. And quit quoting Dean, it’s disturbing.” He stood and nodded towards the trailers. “I’m going to take some Advil and lie down in my trailer for an hour to see if I can clear my head.”  
  
“Want me to come with?” Jared asked, concern showing on his face.  
  
Jensen laid his hand on his lover’s chest, right over his heart where he always did. “Nah man, I’ll be fine. Go get something to eat, and save some food for the rest of us.”  
  
After a quick glance to make sure they were alone, Jared cupped Jensen’s chin and leaned in and placed a tender kiss to his forehead, then his lips. “To make it better.” he smiled.  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. “You’re a dork!” he muttered.  
  
“Yeah but I’m your dork!” Jared winked.  
  
Jensen swatted him on the ass, then shoved him forward towards civilisation.  
  


* * * * * * *

  
An hour later, his headache mostly gone, and his stomach grumbling, Jensen headed to craft services. He and Jared had an understanding that whoever got there first would grab something for the other, so Jensen knew he wouldn’t have to pick through the leftovers.  
  
As he approached the tables, he spotted Jared talking and laughing with Colin Ford, his on-screen younger self. They were dressed in identical outfits, and it stopped Jensen in his tracks. He’d been directing Colin all morning, and he _knew_ what wardrobe had given him to wear, but it wasn’t until he saw the two of them together that it hit him like a punch in the gut. His steps faltered, as he stared at the sight before him.  
  
His pulse began to race, and he unconsciously licked his lips. This was the _distraction_ he’d been dealing with since Colin had come back to _Supernatural._ Previously, he’d seen Colin as he was, a kid – a great kid. It’d been two seasons since he was last here, and shit, he’d grown up. Unfortunately for Jensen, Colin had gone from fresh faced, cute and loveable to tall, broad shouldered, more confident and downright _sexy_. Jensen was too busy chastising himself in his own head to hear his name being spoken.  
  
“JENSEN!” Jared shouted, his tone giving away that it certainly wasn’t the first time he’d called out.  
  
“Huh?” _Super intelligent response there, Ackles_ , he thought. He looked between the two, who were both giving him quizzical looks.  
  
Colin was first to speak. “You looked a million miles away, man. Everything ok?”  
  
“Er yeah, just zoned out for a sec. Lots on my mind, you know?”  
  
“I’ll bet!” came Jared’s reply, in a subtle teasing tone that Jensen knew all too well.  
  
He didn’t want to look, but he had no choice. Jared was leaning – almost slouched - back in his chair, his legs spread wide, hips slightly raised. To anyone else, it would just look like he was relaxing, but Jensen knew different. That was Jared’s ‘I’m all yours, come and get me’ posture – the one that never failed to make Jensen as hard as nails in no time at all. His right hand rested on his belly, and his left was slung across the back of Colin’s chair, his middle finger stroking back and forth across the plastic.  
  
Jared looked between Jensen and Colin before speaking again, “I take it you’re hungry for something?” he asked, his voice a little rougher sounding than it was a few moments ago, and Jensen noticed the growing bulge in his co-star’s baggy jeans.  
  
Jensen swallowed hard. “W-what?” he replied, fully aware of the higher pitch in his own voice. Looking between the two of them, he took a steadying breath and cleared his throat.  
  
Jared moved, resting both forearms on the table and leaning forward. His smirk only grew bigger. “I got you some lunch”, he said, nodding towards the polystyrene carton and plastic knife and fork rested on it.  
  
“Oh, yeah, right. Thanks.” he replied. Damn Jared, he knew exactly how flustered he was making Jensen. He stepped forward and picked it up with one hand, gesturing his thumb over his shoulder with the other. “I’m gonna go… er, go eat this in my trailer.”  
  
His eyes flicked to Colin, who looked disappointed. “Oh ok then. I was … I was kinda hoping we could hang out like we used to, but I understand, you’re busy with directing and everything.”  
  
Jensen felt like a prize tool. It wasn’t the kid’s fault that a man twice his age had found himself with totally inappropriate feelings towards the teen. He was torn, he hated seeing that kicked puppy look on Colin’s face, but with Jared acting the way he was, Jensen just didn’t think he’d making through lunch without freaking out. “How about we compromise?” he suggested. “After we’re done today, me and Jared could come over to your hotel, play some Xbox or something?”  
  
Colin lit up like a Christmas tree. “Seriously?” he looked at Jared who nodded, and then back at Jensen. “That’d be really cool, thanks. I’m looking forward to it!” He shoved a pile of mashed potato into his mouth, with a wide grin that made Jensen’s stomach flip.  
  
“Great, me too!” he said, and headed for his trailer. Fuck, _why_ did he just say that? He’d just set himself up for an evening sat pushed up against one – or worse, both – of the people he was lusting after. He wouldn't make it out of there with his sanity intact.  
  
He threw his lunch straight in the bin, his stomach churning in annoyance at himself. His head started to throb again.  
  


* * * * * *

  
The afternoon felt like it was never going to end. It took a couple of hours to get Jared’s scenes wrapped, which was fine, but then came young Sam’s first kiss.  
  
Rubbing his hands over his face for what felt like the fiftieth time in an hour, Jensen called out “Cut, let’s go again!” Grabbing his water bottle, he gulped half of it down in one go while he listened to the hustle and bustle of people getting ready. He found his eyes drawn – yet again – to Colin. The kid was looking nervous and kept licking and biting his lip. Jensen had been half hard just from that, and it only got worse.  
  
He was losing patience with everything. They were on take four of the kiss and _something_ was wrong with every one of them.  
  
First of all, the lighting guys had screwed up by putting too much light behind Colin and whatever her name was. It looked like there was some kind of angelic glow behind them. The ensuing kerfuffle took twenty minutes to fix.  
  
Next, wardrobe strode over and handed Colin a fresh shirts, because under the lights, he was sweating through the ones he had on. The audience wouldn’t see it, but no-one liked hot and sticky, especially for a scene like this you wanted the actors as comfortable as possible. Jensen took a bathroom break and tried not to think of Colin semi-naked.  
  
The third take was a bust when make up put too much lip gloss on the girl, then she missed her mark and ended up kissing Colin’s chin instead of his lips which meant that _his_ make up had to be done again.  
  
Finally the sound went off. It wouldn’t have been a problem if it was _just_ the kiss they were filming, but there softly spoken lines beforehand, so that took time to ‘fix’. As it turned out, that only that made the microphones too sensitive, meaning that every sound came through loud and clear. The smack of moist lips and Colin’s soft breathy moan was the final straw. They obviously weren’t going to get the take today, it was best to start afresh tomorrow.  
  
With sweat running down the back of his neck from both arousal and frustration, Jensen called a close to the day. He went back to his trailer rock hard, pissed off and his head was still pounding. He poured himself a coffee, sat down at the table and all but inhaled the black nectar. It relaxed him slightly, and he began to feel a little better.  
  
There was a perfunctory knock on the door, followed by hurried footsteps. He didn’t need to look to know it was Jared.  
  
“Hey man”, he said as he shut the door, “I sent Clif home. If we’re going to the hotel with Colin, we may as well all go together. I thought the guy could use a night off, you know?”  
  
Jensen groaned and laid his head on the table. “Do we have to? Can’t we go tomorrow instead?”  
  
“No man, you saw him at lunch, he’s looking forward to it. Jen, dude, come on, what’s wrong?”  
  
“It’s just been a shitty day. I just wanna go home, have a hot shower and sit in front of the TV all night.”  
  
Heat enveloped him as Jared’s octopus like arms wrapped around him, his chest pressed up against Jensen’s back. As Jared laid slow soft kisses on the back his neck, Jensen moved his head to one side to give him more room. He always managed to get Jensen to relax, just with gentle, comforting touches. The younger man slid his hands up down Jensen’s ribs, causing him to shiver. “Jared, you keep doing that and we won’t be going anywhere in a hurry.”  
  
“’s fine by me. We got time, Colin’s just getting changed.” he said, licking the shell of Jensen’s ear, then gently sucking the lobe into his mouth. Jensen moaned low in his throat, his neck and ears were so sensitive. The arousal that had been building all afternoon won out, and Jensen let himself be pulled up from the chair by the front of his shirt. Jared positioned him on the edge of the table and stepped between Jensen’s spread legs. He nuzzled into the older man’s neck, licking and pressing suckling kisses to his throat and jaw before capturing his lips.  
  
Jensen moaned into the kiss, sliding his hands around Jared’s back, pulling him closer. They broke apart when the need for oxygen became too much. Jensen was panting. He’d spent the day horny as hell, and his body was set to snap if he didn’t get some relief soon.  
  
He lifted his arms to allow Jared to pull off his shirt, and Jared made his way down slowly down Jensen’s chest, suckling on his nipples. Jensen’s head dropped back and his hips moved forward on instinct, but Jared’s body was too far away for him to touch. Jared moved down over Jensen’s stomach, kissing and biting until he reached the waistband of his jeans. Jensen offered no resistance when he unhooked the belt buckle and button, and dragged the zipper down.  
  
Jensen reached out and held Jared’s head to him, stroking through the silky strands of his hair. Jared continued to nuzzle for a while, before pulling away and looking up at Jensen from his position down on his knees.  
  
“I saw you today.”  
  
Jensen was confused. “Yeah of course you did you moron, we work together!”  
  
Jared licked his lips, and smiled softly. “No, I mean I _saw_ you.”  
  
Jensen’s hands dropped to Jared’s shoulders. “You lost me man, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
Jared stood, placing his hands on Jensen’s hips then laying a soft kiss on his lips. “It’s ok” he said, “nothing wrong with looking.”  
  
Jensen opened his mouth to question him again, but Jared stopped him with a finger over his mouth.  
  
“Shh, ‘s ok Jen. I’m gonna blow you now, nice and slow, and if you want to pretend it’s Colin with his lips around your dick, that’s fine by me.”  
  
Jensen’s eye grew wide as cold panic ran through him. “What the hell are you talking about, man?” he practically squeaked.  
  
Jared looked smug. “I saw you.” he said again, and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Jensen demanded, his cock softening with fear.  
  
“You can’t deny it, Jensen. The way you’ve been looking at him since he got back to set, and _especially_ today. You want him, you really fucking want him!”  
  
“I- I don’t. Jesus, what’s wrong with you, Jared?” meanwhile, a chorus of _shit, shit, shit!_ ran through his head.  
  
Jared looked confused now. “God, man I’m sorry. Did I read it wrong?” He looked Jensen dead in the eyes for a few seconds until the older man looked away for a few seconds. “Tell me I’m wrong.”  
  
Jensen just stared at him. He should deny it, he knew that, but as the silence stretched, Jared began to smirk again.  
  
“I knew it! It’s ok Jensen, he’s a good looking kid, there’s nothing wrong with noticing that.”  
  
“That’s just it Jared, he’s a _kid_. What the fuck?” he reached for his t-shirt, but Jared stopped him.  
  
“It’s fine Jensen, I don’t mind. Like I said, there’s nothing wrong with fantasizing, Jen. That’s all it is, it’s not like you’re going to act on it.”  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Jensen shouted, “Of _course_ I’m not! What the hell do you take me for?  
  
“Shh, shh calm down. I wasn’t implying that you _would_ do anything, I know you Jen, I know you wouldn’t do that. It doesn’t mean you haven’t thought about it though.”  
  
Jensen felt his cheeks flush and hung his head in shame. He let himself be pulled back into Jared’s chest, and looped his arms loosely around Jared’ waist. He buried his head in the taller man’s neck. “I’m so sorry. I know it’s wrong, I don’t know where this has come from. I just… I just, God he turns me on so much. I’m such a pervert.” He pulled back to look at Jared, who wasn’t looking at him with revulsion like he should be. “How can you look me in the eye after what I just said?”  
  
Jared smiled again, his eyes dark, and cupped Jensen’s cheek. “Because it’s fuckin’ hot!” he said, and kissed Jensen hard, pressing their bodies closer together.  
  
Jensen went with it, but then pulled back again. “What do you mean? Jared, you _can’t_ be ok with this.”  
  
“Of course I am, you’re not going to do anything. It’s all fantasy – how many times to I have to say it?. He’s not _that_ far off being legal, but it’s not like you’re going to shove him face first over the nearest hard surface and fuck his brains out, now is it?”  
  
Jensen’s heart leapt in his chest, and his dick started throbbing, _definitely_ on board with that idea. That didn’t go un-noticed by Jared.  
  
He looked like the cat that had got the cream. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? I bet you’d love to have him spread out under you, hard and desperate. You’d love to have him writhing and begging for your cock, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“Fuck!” was the only response Jensen could come up with, as Jared tugged his jeans and boxers down to his knees. Jensen could see Jared was hard, but he couldn’t have reached out to touch him if his life depended on it at the moment. He was clinging onto the edge of the table with both hands, holding himself upright.  
  
Jared took Jensen’s weeping cock into his hand and stroked it painfully slowly. “Tell me, tell me what you’d do to him if you got the chance.”  
  
“I – I don’t know.” Jensen whispered.  
  
Jared bent and licked a hot, slow stripe up Jensen’s dick, and they both moaned.  
  
“Would you like him to do this? Hmm? I bet you’d love to see those pretty pink lips stretched around your dick, wouldn’t you?” He continued to stroke, squeezing every now and then, causing Jensen to gasp and moan. “I saw you watching him in those last takes. I bet you were just itching to pull that girl off him and show her how it’s done. You want to be the one to make him make those noises the sound guys recorded, don’t you?”  
  
Jensen thought back to earlier, when Colin’s lips were bitten and swollen, slick with saliva and the girl’s lipgloss. “Yes,” he panted, “God yes!”  
  
Jared let out a choked moan. He pulled his hands off Jensen for long enough to undo his jeans and pull his own red, leaking dick out. “Tell me,” he demanded again as he began stroking himself. He suckled on the head of Jensen’s cock before he looked up at his lover. “Fuck my mouth, and tell me what you’d do to him if you could.”  
  
“Jesus!” Jensen could feel himself get harder, and felt a spurt of pre-come dribble out.  
  
“C’mon Jensen, do it. Tell me, please!”  
  
Who could refuse Jared begging so prettily like that? Not Jensen, that’s for sure. He positioned the head of his dick at Jared’s lips. “I’d have him like this, like you are now. On his knees, ready and willing to suck me. I’d paint his lips, just like this,” he said as he rubbed the pre-come over Jared’s lips, like an obscene imitation of the sticky gloss that had been on Colin’s own luscious lips only minutes before. “I’d push myself into his mouth, watch those soft, gorgeous lips stretch around me. I’d push right in, feel him take as much of me as he could. God, the thought of the noises he might make…Jesus!”  
  
Jared opened his mouth and sucked Jensen down as far as he could on the first mouthful. Jensen cried out in pleasure while Jared worked him hard and fast with his lips and tongue – so much for nice and slow! He pulled back suddenly, causing Jensen to groan at the loss of heat and wetness.  
  
“What else?” Jared said, his voice jerky as he stroked himself.  
  
He was expected to think and speak? He took a few steadying breaths, and thought about it. He guided Jared’s mouth back onto his dick before he started speaking again.  
  
“What you said before, about bending him over. _Fuck_ , yeah, I’d do that. After he’d got me good and worked up with his mouth, I’d pull out, and he’d whimper. He’d wanna keep sucking me so bad he’d fucking _whimper_! Jesus, those noises he made today? I’d get as many of those noises out of him as I could, _any_ way I could.”  
  
Jared’s breathing was coming faster and Jensen knew it wouldn’t take long before Jared came. After being hard on and off all day, Jensen was about ready to shoot, himself. He worked his hips faster, pushing deeper into Jared’s mouth, knowing full well he could take it, that Jared loved it.  
  
He was becoming breathless himself, but the dirty talk was actually bringing him closer to the brink faster than he ever thought it would.  
  
“God Jared, I’m getting close.” he groaned. Jared nodded, a sign for him to let go and take what he wanted. “I wouldn’t let him touch himself while he was sucking me, and he’d love it. He’d hate it because what 14 year old doesn’t wanna touch his dick, but he’d fucking love sucking me so much that’d he’d do it. _Then_ I’d bend him over. Wouldn’t matter where, chair, table, whatever. He go wherever I put him, then I’d lick him open, fuck him with my fingers until he begging for me to be inside him. I’d fuck him face to face though, not from behind. I’d wanna see him. I wanna see his eyes roll back as I pushed my dick deep inside him. He’d throw his arms around my shoulders, wrap his…shit, I’m getting closer. _Fuck_!”  
  
Jared’s mouth clamped down hard on Jensen’s dick, then went slack, and Jensen felt hot come splatter his denim glad thighs. He pulled off Jensen to get his breath back. “God Jensen, you have no fuckin’ idea how much of a turn on that is, you thinking about doing all that. Makes me wanna see if he’s up for it, because the only thing that could be hotter that you saying it, is doing it with me watching!”  
  
Jensen grabbed the base of his dick to stop from blowing right there. “Jesus Jared, you can’t _say that_.” he looked at him incredulously. Jared was smirking again.  
  
“I can say whatever the fuck I like, now come on, finish off, I wanna feel you come down my throat as you tell me what it’d be like to have Colin stuffed full of your cock.” He began stroking Jensen again with long, firm strokes. “He’s gonna wrap his arms around your shoulders, and what?” he asked and then took Jensen deep into his throat.  
  
“Son of a bitch!” Jensen cried. “Holy shit, Jared! OK, OK… he’d wrap those long legs around my waist, just like you do, and then I’d fuck him as hard as he’d let me. I’d make him scream my name when he came. He’d clamp that sweet little ass down hard on my cock, and then I’d fill him full up with my come. I’d fuck him through it until it’s everywhere, running out of his ass and down his thighs.”  
  
Jensen couldn’t hold back now, his hips were pumping like there was no tomorrow.  
  
”Jared, shit. Fuck I’m gonna come. Jared… ungh, Ja – _shit, COLIN_!” he cried out, pumping deep into Jared’s throat.  
  
Jared pulled off with a small laugh, “You could’ve not said his name at the end, it kinda ruined the - ”  
  
“ _Colin._ ” Jensen said again in a whisper. Jared looked up to find Jensen staring over at the door. He must not have shut the door properly, because there in the doorway, frozen to the floor with a look of shock, stood Colin himself.  
  
“I…I came to see if you were ready. I-shit, I should go!” he stammered, before turning and running from the trailer.  
  


* * * END * * *


End file.
